


Fairgame could still win-

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY One-Shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, am I ignoring my other fics just to write shitty one shots yes sir, clovers okay fuck u, marrows anxious as shit man, shout out to Sam for giving me the rotted brain, the moment™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very poorly written, very self-indulgent Fairgame fic with a bit of Robyn x Winter & Marrow x Jaune sprinkled in for flavor
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, fairgame - Relationship
Series: RWBY One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Fairgame could still win-

“Are you awake, Mr.Ebi?” A doctor asks, “Mr.Ebi?”

“What?” He groans in response as he sits up, still feeling the pain ache from the night before.

“General Ironwood-”

“No.” He cuts them off, “I want nothing to do with that bitch, just give me my shit so I can leave.”

“Mr.Ebi, you cannot leave just yet, you were unconscious for over 38 hours.”

“I said let me get the fuck out of here so I can find Qrow!” He shouts.

Winter looks up at him from her seat in the hallway, she looks exhausted, but relieved. She gets up and walks to his room, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Excuse me Dr.Hickory, can I please have a moment with him!” She quickly says as she opens the door to his room.

“I'm trying to have a conversation with Mr.Ebi here, if you give us a moment-”

“Okay thanks.” Winter says before grabbing the doctor's arm and throwing her outside, before quickly moving to slide the curtains to the large glass window shut.

“Miss Schnee?”

“Winter.” She corrects him, “Clover, we need to leave.”

“Yeah, that's what I've been trying to do-”

“Then let's go!” She shouts, grabbing his arm and tugging him off the bed, “We need to get Robyn-”

“Your girlfriend?” Clover asks, as he is thrown a bag full of clothes she must've stole from his room.

“And we need to get Qrow, then find the kids.” Winter rambles in a panic.

“Is he okay?” He asks as he digs through his bag trying to find his lucky pin.

“I have no idea if your boyfriend is fine.” Winter quietly says.

“What makes you think he's not fine?” Clover asks with a look of genuine concern on his face.

“Because he was the one who supposedly killed you.” She snaps, “You were assumed to be dead Clover! Your heart stopped beating!”

“Well first off Schnee! I'm not dead!” He shouts over her, “Secondly, it was Tyrian, not Qrow!” 

“What?” She says as she takes a step back as her mind races with confusion.

“It wasn't him.” He says before Winter grabs him by the arm and drags him to the cells.

“We're going to talk to Robyn now!” She shouts as she runs down the hall, dragging Clover by the arm behind her. 

As they near the cells, angry yelling is heard from inside before Winter slams the door open.

“Where is Robyn!” She says, letting go of Clover and stepping inside the room.

Harriet and Robyn are arguing, while Marrow awkwardly paces the room, attempting to look intimidating.

“Hey Beauty.” Robyn cockily says from inside her jailcell before shoving Harriet away from her cell.

“Shut the fuck up and give me your hand-” Winter says as she swiftly walks over to her, the clicking of her heels against the concrete echoing through the room.

“In marriage?” She jokingly says, a big grin on her face.

“Winter what the fuck-” Harriet spits.

“Where's Qrow?” Clover says interrupting the angry girl.

“Cloves?” Qrow says as he looks over his shoulder at the man he thought was dead.

Marrow and Harriet are stunned into silence, Marrow anxiously walks around Clover, almost trying to discern if it's really him.

“Harriet open the door.” Clover says as he walks up to Qrow’s cell.

“Holy shit, you're alive?” Qrow says, his voice cracking.

“I'm not opening the door Clover.” Harriet says, pushing herself to her feet.

“Yes you are.” Winter shortly says, “You will open the door because he is innocent.”

“And how do you know that?” Harriet huffs.

“Ask me a question princess?” Robyn asks, her cocky grin even bigger now as she holds her hand out.

Winter opens the cell and grabs Robyns hand.

“Did Qrow kill Clover?

“Course not babe.” Robyn replies as her aura shifts to green.

“What.” Harriet whispers.

“Let him out.” Winter says as she looks over her shoulder at Harriet.

“No.” Harriet says.

Qrow and Clover stand by while Harriet and Winter argue over why Qrow shouldn't be let out.

“Hey Marrow?” Clover says, waving to get his attention away from the argument.

“Yes sir?” Marrow shyly says avoiding looking at Clover.

“I will be retiring once I walk out this door, so this isn't a command but a request, can you please let Qrow out?” Clover softly asks.

“He really didn't do  _ that _ to you?” Marrow asks, pointing to Clovers bloodied bandages.

“No kid, he really didn't.”

“If you leave. Can I come with you?” He asks as in the background Harriet tackles Winter.

“Of course you can kid.” Qrow says before Clover has the chance to think, “I'm sure the others will be glad to have you with us again.”

“You don't think he will be mad?”

“Who?” Clover asks in a whisper to Qrow.

“Jaune, he means Jaune.” He whispers back.

“No, no, he won't be mad kid, I'm sure he'll be more than relieved to know your safe.” Qrow says, now in a normal volume.

“Okay.” Marrow says as he cautiously walks over and opens the cell, the blue barrier flickers for a moment before Qrow is met with a hug from the larger man.

“I can't believe you're okay Cloves.” Qrow says, burying his head into Clovers neck.

“Me either-” He whispers.

A loud bang is heard as Harriet is thrown against the wall.

“Um. Should we stop them?” Marrow asks, scared to interrupt their moment.

“No, no, you never interrupt a fight if Winter is in it.” Qrow says, as he rests his head on Clover's shoulder and looks over to Marrow.

“Why?” Clover chuckles.

“Let's just say it's a hard lesson to learn Clovy.”

BUM BUM BUM THATS THE END IK THIS SUCKS BUT UM YEAH IDK MAN HAVE A BIT OF POORLY WRITTEN FAIRGAME WITH A BIT OF GUARD DOGS AND WHATEVER ROBYN X WINTER IS

  
  
  
  



End file.
